deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Touta Matsuda
Touta Matsuda (松田 桃太, Matsuda Tōta) (romanized as "Tota Matsuda" in the Japanese manga) As described in How to Read 13 his policing skills are lacking in experience, hence he somewhat impedes the investigation process. His brash attitude can get him into tricky situations at times (like that time he infiltrated Yotsuba and had to fake his death to get out), much to the irritation of his peers. However this young detective has a few resourceful strengths that make his attitude all the more useful. Despite his not having much experience in the NPA, Matsuda has proven to be a remarkable man. In many instances he was useful or even crucial to the success of a mission because of that ability, even saving Chief Yagami's life during the mafia infiltration to find Mello. Showing great proficiency in his almost instant responsive reactions to tight situations, Matsuda has demonstrated skill in the field of infiltration both as Misa Amane's manager Taro Matsui, (松井 太郎 Matsui Tarō), and in the case of Yotsuba. Remarkably, his television habit can be a resourceful asset to the investigation team-- though its importance is rather insignificant. Despite his child-like, naïve personality, Matsuda manages to stay throught through quite a few dangerous situations, committing to the NPA far into the future of the series. He is also totally devoted to Light's dad, who appears to have taken young Matsuda under his wing. He is voiced by Ryō Naitō in the Japanese anime and Vincent Tong in the English dub. In the film, he is played by Sota Aoyama. Many fans were astonished that Matsuda was one of the few characters who did not die at the hands of Kira or the Death Note, although his endearing personality and role in the Anime and Manga may be the reason he was not killed. His ringtone is Alumina by Nightmare as shown in the episode Matsuda. Conception Obata described Matsuda as "hard to predict and thus hard to draw." Obata said that Matsuda's character concept consisted of an "average young detective" and that Matsuda's character had "nothing unique about his features and his actions weren't consistent, so I didn't like him. laughs" Obata added that he was a "Matsuda-type" person and therefore did not like seeing "my own inconsistency" in Matsuda. Obata described Matsuda as the sole character who "looks younger" during the Near and Mello arc. Relationships Light Yagami: Matsuda's relationship with Light Yagami is rather complex and less professional in comparison to the other Kira investigation team members (excluding Soichiro Yagami). At the start of the series Matsuda knew very little of Light and merely knew him as Chief Soichiro Yagami's son, however when Light joined the task force he grew close to him and somewhat saw him as a friend. His attitude around Light is playful when comes to issues involving women (Misa or Takada). Though he has sympathy towards Kira's followers and thinks Kira's had good intentions at heart but simply went about them the wrong way, hence he shows sympathy towards Kira's followers. His positive relationship with Light, however, seems all but forgotten at the end, when Matsuda shoots Light four times at the warehouse when Light didn't seem to care about his father's death. Soichiro Yagami: He rather views Soichiro as some sort of a father figure or mentor and before Soichiro's death, Matsuda would frequently come to him for advice or consult his doubts. Matsuda was the task force member who showed the chief the most sympathy during his voluntary imprisonment. At the end of the series, Matsuda was especially enraged that Light Yagami would insult his own father after he died. L Lawliet: Lawliet or L viewed Matsuda as a reckless dimwitted idiot who impeded the Kira investigation. However at times he noticed Matsuda's unique skills and appreciated his efforts and skills occasionally. Kira Investigation Team: The rest of task force view him as a reckless, naive young detective lacking seriousness for his work (including L, the former leader of the task force). His personality is especially contrasting to that of Aizawa's; often resulting in humorous upsets where Aizawa will yell at him for 'not taking his job seriously', and Matsuda apologizing. Despite Aizawa's frequent criticism, Matsuda seems to look up to him as a superior and consider him a friend. However some such as Mogi have yet to make a comment on his actions and personality. The term " Matsuda you idiot" became a popular phrase throughout the Death Note series. Members of the NPA task force, such as Aizawa have said this. L has said this phrase on numerous occasions. And even during Light Yagami's unmasking as Kira, Light still manage to say this phrase before his death. Shinigami Eyes Although Light's father, Soichiro Yagami, made the eye deal with Ryuk, that was not what Light had planned. In the manga, Light sends the notebook, knowing Matsuda would suggest that he make the deal, and lose half of his life span. Light was correct about this, and Matsuda did volunteer, though Soichiro insisted that he should make the eye deal instead. Category:Living Manga and Anime Characters Category:Living Film Characters Category:Male characters Category:Human Category:Characters Category:NPA's Members